The present invention relates, in general, to motored compressors and, more particularly, to a body supporting apparatus for such motored compressors designed to support a frame in a compressor while minimizing operational vibration of the frame, thus improving the operational reliability of such compressors.
FIG. 1 shows the internal construction of a conventional motored compressor. As shown in the drawing, the conventional motored compressor comprises a hermetic housing 1 consisting of upper and lower casings 1t and 1b, with a plurality of desired parts constituting the motored compressor being set within the interior of the housing 1. For example, a frame 2 is set within the interior of the housing 1. A stator 3 is fixedly mounted to the frame 2 while being held at a desired position by a spring 3S.
FIG. 2 shows a structure for holding the stator 3 on the frame by the spring 3S in detail. As shown in the drawing, the upper end of the spring 3S is inserted into a seat spring 3xe2x80x2 provided on the lower surface of the stator 3, while the lower end of the spring 3S is inserted into a seat spring 1bxe2x80x2 of the lower casing 1b. In the above structure, the seat spring 1bxe2x80x2 of the lower casing 1b also acts as a stopper used for limiting the downward vibration of the stator 3. That is, the lower end of the seat spring 3xe2x80x2 comes into contact with the upper end of the other seat spring 1bxe2x80x2, thus allowing the seat spring 1bxe2x80x2 to collaterally act as a stopper for limiting the downward vibration of the stator 3.
On the other hand, a crankshaft 5 is installed within the hermetic housing 1 while passing through the central portion of the frame 2, while a rotor 4 is integrated with the crankshaft 5 into a single structure. The above rotor 4 is electromagnetically rotated along with the crankshaft 5 in cooperation with the stator 3.
An eccentric pin 5b is provided on the upper end of the crankshaft 5 while being eccentric from the rotating axis of the crankshaft 5. A balance weight 5c is provided on the crankshaft 5 at a position opposite to the eccentric pin 5b. The above crankshaft 5 is rotatably held on the frame 2.
An oil passage 5a is formed in the crankshaft 5 and guides lubrication oil L from the bottom of the hermetic housing 1 to the upper portion of the frame 5 prior to spraying the oil at the upper portion of the frame 5. In addition, a pump 5d is provided on the lower end of the crankshaft 5 and generates pumping force for sucking the lubrication oil L from the bottom of the housing 1 to the oil passage 5a of the crankshaft 5.
On the other hand, a cylinder 6, having a compression chamber 6xe2x80x2, is integrated with the frame 2 into a single structure, with a piston 7 being set in the compression chamber 6xe2x80x2 of the cylinder 6. The above piston 7 is connected to the eccentric pin 5b of the crankshaft 5 through a connecting rod 8. A valve assembly 9 is installed on the end of the cylinder 6. This valve assembly 9 controls a flowing of refrigerant which is sucked into and exhausted from the compression chamber 6xe2x80x2 of the cylinder 6. A head cover 10 is mounted to the valve assembly 9. In the head cover 10, a suction muffler 11 is connected to the valve assembly 9 and introduces the refrigerant into the compression chamber 6xe2x80x2 through the valve assembly 9.
In the drawings, the reference numeral 12 denotes a suction pipe used for leading the refrigerant into the interior of the hermetic housing 1, and the reference numeral 13 denotes an exhaust pipe used for discharging the compressed working fluid from the compressor into the outside of the compressor.
The above-mentioned motored compressor is operated as follows. When the compressor is electrically activated, the rotor 4 is electromagnetically rotated in cooperation with the stator 3. The crankshaft 5, integrated with the rotor 4, is thus rotated along with the rotor 4. When the crankshaft 5 is rotated as described above, the eccentric pin 5b is rotated along with of the crankshaft 5 while forming a circular trace around the shaft 5. In addition, the connecting rod 8, connected to the eccentric pin 5b, is driven by the pin 5b, thus allowing the piston 7 to perform a linear reciprocating action within the compression chamber 6xe2x80x2 of the cylinder 6. Due to such a linear reciprocating action of the piston 7 within the compression chamber 6xe2x80x2, the refrigerant is compressed.
During such an operation of the compressor, the stator 3 is may be undesirably vibrated due to several causes, for example, a rotating action of both the rotor 4 and the crankshaft 5 and a linear reciprocating action of the piston 7. The conventional motored compressor is thus designed to reduce such a vibration of the stator 3 using the spring 3S, which holds the stator 3 on the lower casing 1b. 
However, the conventional support structure, designed to simply support the stator 3 on the lower casing 1b using the spring 3S, is problematic in that it fails to effectively reduce the vibration of the stator 3. In an effort to overcome such a problem, another support structure of FIG. 3 is proposed.
In the support structure of FIG. 3, a stator 3 is held on the lower casing 1b using two springs 3S1 and 3S2, with a connection member M being used for connecting the two springs 3S1 and 3S2. When the two springs 3S1 and 3S2 are connected to each other using the connection member M, it is possible to remarkably improve the elastic vertical support characteristics V of the springs 3S1 and 3S2 holding the stator 3 on the lower casing 1b. However, this support structure has a problem in elastic lateral support characteristics C of the springs 3S1 and 3S2. Therefore, the lateral movement of the stator 3 is gradually increased during an operation of the motored compressor, and so the frame 2 and/or the stator 3 are undesirably brought into partial contact with the interior surface of the hermetic housing 1.
In addition, the connection member M undesirably forms two gaps G1 and G2 between the connection member M and the two seat springs 3xe2x80x2 and 1bxe2x80x2 of both the stator 3 and the lower casing 1b, with the two gaps G1 and G2 requiring a special precise management. That is, the presence of the connection member M between the two seat springs 3xe2x80x2 and 1bxe2x80x2 in the support structure undesirably forces a user to more precisely manage the two gaps G1 and G2 and to allow the connection member M along with the two seat springs 3xe2x80x2 and 1bxe2x80x2 to act as a stopper.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a body supporting apparatus for motored compressors, which is designed to support a frame in a hermetic housing while desirably reducing operational vibration of the frame.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a body supporting apparatus for motored compressors, comprising a stator installed on the frame of a motored compressor, the frame having a vibration source, an elastic member connected to the stator so as to support the stator, a fixed support part fixedly installed relative to the stator and used for supporting the elastic member, and a guider installed at the middle portion of the elastic member and used for guiding an elastic movement of the elastic member.
In the above body supporting apparatus, the guider receives the middle portion of the elastic member therein, thus intercepting an undesirable elastic lateral movement of the elastic member.
The body supporting apparatus for motored compressors of this invention is designed to intercept an undesirable lateral movement of a plurality of coil springs using a cylindrical guider, with the coil springs being used for absorbing vibration generated during an operation of a compressor. This body supporting apparatus thus finally reduces vibration of the frame within such a motored compressor.